Valetines leads to Needful Things
by WorldPhiser
Summary: February 14th can be a troublesome time when mysterious shops selling love potions are open in Konoha. Naruto wants to confess to sakura, Sakura wants Sasuke and Sasuke just wants Naruto. How will things turn out? SasuxNaru sakuxsasu naruxsaku


I wrote this a long time ago but I lost the notebook it was in so I had to do I re-write in order to post it. I did the re-write sometime in January… thinking I'd start posting around February but here it's march so better late than never. I do actually have the ending written down on paper but I'm posting half of it now and I'll post the other half after I've transcribed it into word. Though I may have lost the note book…

Anyways *sweat drop* I don't own Naruto and I'm not just a shonen ai/yaoi fan girl but I am sort of one sometimes.

* * *

"Sasuke" Naruto's lips murmured the name jolted him awake. Ugh, he'd just been having the weirdest dream. One where he and his rival hadn't been fighting but this had not been the first of such dreams. He took a cold shower and tried not to think of it. The root of the problem was "icha icha paradise"; the novel that Erosenin wrote and kakashi sensei read. It'd been a dumb enough choice to read one and he'd had particularly bad luck with opening up the book to a random page. Naruto happened on a not just pervy sex scene but a gay one.

"I'm not a homo! tteba" he yelled at his now shrinking erection. After all he liked Sakura, Sakura who he'd gone on his first date with. Her soft pink hair curled around her often blush filled cheeks and those eyes, those emerald eyes, that sparkled with wit and intelligence. Not like Sasuke's his eyes bore into him like a hawk, like he could see right through him. He was straight! Not attracted to his friend in the least.

"Yosh!" and with that he leapt from the shower naked as the day he was born not bothering to get a towel as he practiced his morning ninjutsu. That was how he greeted the day not realizing that this day happened to be the fourteenth of February.

-  
Sakura had been up all night preparing chocolates for the next day. She let out a loud yawn before pouring herself a cup of coffee. The price of looking like a walking zombie all day would be worth it if she could get them to Sasuke. The chocolate melting in her mouth she would kiss him and share the warmth of her heart "sharing in her feelings" she smiled. That was if what the old hag running the fortune shop wasn't lying.  
A fortune shop stood in Konoha for year abandoned until this spring. The woman she heard her friends whisper could really do magic and not just jutsu. Sakura being the reason based thinker she was didn't believe in "magic". Or at least she didn't believe in magic until she saw a sign hanging in the fortuneteller's shop "This February receive the true love you desire". It was a bold statement and though she'd not wanted to go in. Sasuke wearing a swim trunks wrestling with that blond dork, pinning him down in the sand, had popped into her mind. She could be the one wrestling with Sasuke. She could be the one training with Sasuke, though training wasn't what she wished... Sasuke didn't have a romantic bone in his body, he only thought of killing and being strong; though this still made him incredibly cool. If only Sasuke's heart could be enlarged somehow she was sure his heart would only beat for her.

"Kya" she said blushing and rattling through the curtain of beads to the inside of the shop. It was dimly lit smelling of incense and weed. She didn't want to keep walking in because the items sold in the shops seemed to scare her; a splintered piece of wood, a skull too small to be human but too large to be monkeys. There were of course spell tags and good luck charms but also curse cards and hexing rods. She shivered and hoped that some of these magical things wouldn't end up in the wrong hands.

"Irashaimase~" croaked an older woman. Her face was hidden underneath a cloak so Sakura could not check if the woman was as old as she sounded. A long nose with a wart stuck out from underneath like a cartoon rendering of a witch. Her hands twitched around a crystal ball though Sakura could not see her eyes her head was angled to imply that she was staring intently in it. Sakura though could see nothing to look at in there only her own fish eyed reflection. "My, my, my, my young one you wish to change a heart?" she tsked.

"You see…" Sakura said. "the one I like there isn't space enough in his heart to love. If he could feel more like me?"

The woman cackled. "Oh see not change just switch ways of beings. Him to be more like you? Eh?" Sakura nodded.

"Yeah you see if he could feel in his cold heart like I do. Warm and full of love I'm sure that love would be directed towards me."

"Well who else?" the woman cackled again. The loveless creature this pink haired girl was talking about was not nearly as cold hearted. That would just be her little secret. She told the girl there was a way she could do as she wished but only for a small payment. Sakura went for her pockets.

"Oh, no, no, no. Not money."

"Not money?"

"Yes," her payment was actually much too expensive for this girl. "There's something much more valuable an ingredient. Do you know someone who often wears orange?" Sakura nodded. "Blonde haired blue eyed?" again she nodded this was Naruto? "A lock of his hair then" Sakura almost nodded again.

"Nani??? Why Naruto's hair? Shouldn't I need Sasuke's for…"

The woman cut her off. "This is payment." Sakura thought about it for maybe a second, who knew why this lady wanted his hair a curse or a hex? Maybe a death spell. She didn't know why but her mom and dad were always mean to Naruto so were most of the older villagers. She shrugged Naruto's death wishers were his own problem.

"Of course leave it to me."

"Before sundown"

"Of course" She smiled waving out of the shop.

She would've gotten the hair by sundown if she didn't take half of the day to find him asleep under a tree. These were the trees he often practiced under.

"Hey! Sleeping beauty your girlfriend wants you." It was Konohamaru who'd also been practicing with Naruto before his little cat nap. 'Sleeping beauty was a girl' Sakura thought but it almost suited him as he looked like a girl when he was sleeping. A perfect head of gold and soft pink lips ready for a prince,' maybe that's why he pulls off Sexy no jutsu so well'.  
He woke up with a very unprincessly jerk. "Sakura?" the first reply was daze-y. "Sakura!" the next excited.

He was gleefully skipped to ichiraku's, he told her excitedly of sparring with konohamaru about anything she wanted to hear about. In fact he wore her ear out. She treated him out of guilt for what she was about to do might potentially kill him but it would almost certainly bring her and Sasuke together, If not then? No loss, no fowl, the woman was full of shit.

She waited until he was distracted by the appearance of Kiba and pulled out a chunk of his hair.

"ITAIIII- ow hey??" he said turning back in his chair to face her.

"Huh?" she'd already pocketed it.

"I my hair got caught or something" he ruffled his hair back to an appropriate messy perfection. He turned back to Kiba "Like I was saying the Frog…"

"Ja, matta ne!"

"Leaving?" he whined. This is exactly why she'd never be interested in him. A whiny boy like him she might as well date another girl.

"Yeah gotta go!" And she was off bolting toward the fortune teller's shop. The sun was just on the tip of the horizon spilling red atop of the roofs of the houses. She didn't have much time! She stopped for a moment on her way as another cloaked person was coming out of the shop. It wasn't the old woman and in twilight it was hard to discern faces but if she hadn't known better she would've said it was Sasuke.

When she entered the woman greeted her coldly. She was apparently convinced Sakura was late but truthfully she tried to point out it was the very cusp of sunset. "Still my costumer didn't see it that way" The woman said reading her mind.

"Look I don't care, I'm here its sunset, and I got it as fast as I could." She demanded her elixir, charm, potion, whatever. The old woman went to the back came back with still angry and slammed down a brown glass bottle.

"Only three drops of love potion number 3 in those chocolates you're planning on making" how'd she know about those? "Make him consume it then seal your feelings with a kiss" she nodded. "Got it? Don't think you'll make a super effective one by adding more than that. A dosage higher will kill."

"Just 3 drops and a kiss" She felt lucky to be out alive with how angry the woman had been but a deal was a deal right so she'd given her the potion.

"Love potion number 3" she repeated sipping on her coffee. The first step that morning would be to find Sasuke.

-

"Naaaaaa-niiii??" February 14th he read from his calendar and on top of that it was mark with a big red heart. How had missed that? Today was the day of destiny the day when girls determined who to give their feelings to. Not just feelings but chocolate too. That creamy rich flavor was like love itself. He could not afford either of which growing up. The only one who ever gave him chocolate was Iruka and he never gave it on Valentine's Day. He spent the day with Kakashi only making chocolate for him, such love birds…

Ding DONG~!

"Crap!!" he ran to the door, barely managing to get his pants on before opening it. "Hinata?"

The purple haired girl was close to fainting. "Na-aaah!" she was much worse than her usually stuttering self, she couldn't even get passed his name. The reason for her behavior was not just the high pressure of trying to give Naruto chocolates but also that Naruto didn't have on a shirt. His nipples were so perky and pink… Oh no! Oh no! She couldn't nose bleed while delivering chocolates and she was out.

"Eh? Hinata?" He nudged her with his foot no response. He could not figure what this was all about failing to notice the little bag of chocolate wrapped with purple star print ribbon. He went back in and put on a loose sky blue shirt that Sakura had once complimented "it really brings out your eyes". He'd not forgotten and today he would confess in that very shirt.

If only he could find her, he really didn't have any idea where she hung out besides clothing stalls and on valentines she'd be looking for him? So maybe he should go to places he normally went to make him easier to find. He stopped other girls on the way.

"Seen Sakura?"

"no?"

"Any chocolate for me?"

"Would you give this to Sasuke??" This was a common reply so he stopped asking the last question. He was greedy for it but not greedy enough to eat that loser's chocolate. Why did so many girls like that jerk anyway?

He pawned some chocolate off of Konohamaru. He was popular enough in his class having two or three boxes already. At his age the girls couldn't make chocolate yet so it was store bought or their moms made it.

"I told my girlfriend I would only accept hers" he said.

"How lucky of you" Naruto said begrudgingly. He was incredibly jealous of the little guy probably already a leg up on him. Naruto never even kissed well kissed a girl. Stupid accident in class. "Chocolate is great that's why I accept everyone's~" Konohamaru gave him a thumbs up approval and a toothy grin; obviously he thought Naruto was still cool. Though he might've guessed no one was giving Naruto any chocolate this year.

Damn 10 year olds have girlfriends these days, what was he going to be the 16 year old virgin forever? He finished the first box and threw it away before moving on to the one in the shape of a heart. He sat down on a swing set in the park to sort them out; he picked out all the coconut chocolates first, then the cream ones.

-

"What're you doing Naruto –Baka?"

Naruto looked up from the box like he was caught in the act of some terrible crime. His mouth was smeared with chocolate. He was licking it away in the hopes of concealing all of his gorging. He finally whipped it off with the back of his hand. Sasuke marveled momentarily at the cute scene and the way Naruto's tongue trailed his teeth before fixating a glare on the heart shaped box.

"Did you steal that off of some one?"

"No!" Naruto said angrily. "Believe it or not someone gave this to me willingly."

Sasuke tore it out of his hands and flipped it over the leftover chocolate plummeted to the sand around the swing. He pointed to the barcode. "Store bought, Giri chocolate if I've ever seen it." Naruto stared puppy dog eyed at his lost chocolate.

"Shannaro! Are you trying to start a fight you asshole!!" Naruto stood up angrily from his swing. He was so close that Sasuke could taste the chocolate on his breath. He had an impulse to bend over and give it a real taste but turned his head to the side instead.

Naruto also became mesmerized by being so close to Sasuke. He was reliving one of those dreams, soon he'd be on top of—

Sasuke could only wonder why Naruto's face was getting red maybe he'd learned to read minds?

"You didn't get any dobe, isn't that why you're sore?" he leaned in whispering into his ear, his chin brushing on Naruto's neck. When he retracted Naruto slapped his neck like a bug had landed on it.

"teme! You didn't get any either so shut it stupid Sasuke." Sasuke rolled his eyes and motioned to the black industrial garbage bag slung over his back shoulder. He lowered it knowing that Naruto would never accept that it was full of chocolates unless he showed him (which was very stubborn and very cute). He removed a little bag of handmade chocolates wrapped in an embroidered handkerchief with his name sown into it. The chocolates were molded to be hearts and little uchiha symbols.

"Su-geeeh Choco" Naruto's eyes became big and watery, the puppy dog look.

"I'll let you have some if you feed them to me" Sasuke said without thinking. Naruto took it as a joke and Sasuke played along. Naruto was beet red and angry. Naruto pushed Sasuke and his homemade chocolates away. It discomforted him to feel the warmth of Sasuke's chest in doing so. His mind was too filled with dirty, dirty thoughts, he couldn't be around Sasuke.

"Like I'd do that homo stuff!-tte ba" Sasuke didn't show any sign that he was hurt by the reaction. The fact he had been making Naruto blush was enough to satify him. He grinned in the way that he knew would make Naruto angry.

"I was just joking, but someone is touchee'. You know what they say about men who hate gays, they secretly are…"

"Hey I don't hate gays!" Iruka and Kakashi in an embrace was a beautiful thing if he didn't have to watch it. "I just! I'm not! I'm straight!"

"Oh really then prove it. If you beat me at sparring I'll accept your hetrosexuallity" he said with a hateful smirk. "But if you lose" he thought crossdress, maid costume, slave for a day, "you'll have to make me chocolates and confess your undying love for me." That one was a winner.

"Eh?? Well I won't lose so!" Sasuke rolled his eyes this was too easy. Naruto hadn't even noticed that he hadn't created any sort of punishment for Sasuke losing. Well, not that he'd ever lose.

"I'll be at the trees." The trees were a grouping of redwoods said to be the oldest in all of konoha. Sasuke tossed the heart shaped chocolates into the bag with little care and left.

-

Naruto was left to wonder if he was supposed to go after Sasuke now? Would Sakura think to look for him at the trees again? After all she'd found him at them a couple days, on his way he passed by that fortunetelling shop everyone was always talking about but Naruto never had any money for. Maybe he could stop in and get a free-bee? It seemed unlikely but wasn't the future every ones property how could you sell it?

Naruto poked his head in to the smelly dim shop. He thought it smelled like old candles and rotten milk. "Irashaimase~" said an eerie scary voice. He continued to walk in mesmerized by all the seals and a skull that could've belonged to a young fox. "Why if it isn't the man of the hour!" she said laughing and revealing some missing teeth. This woman she was older than tsunade!

"wah? Man of the? Huh?"

"Never mind, not very bright are we?"

"Hey! Shannaro~ just because you're a lady don't mean I won't mess you up! Got that!" she just laughed and Naruto felt awkward.

"Now, now who are you looking for?"

"My love!" he proclaimed "wait I don't have anything to pay you with??"

"Oh, no don't worry it's on the house. The future is every one's property." She said laughing. The woman stared into the crystal ball seeing whatever it was in there. "Oh?? Such lovely black hair and fair skinned. Such handsome features how lucky of you." Who was she talking about? "He waits for you at the trees."

"No! no, no, no, not him! Sakura. Sakura." What was up with this lady? Was she senile?

"Not senile, I just see more than you" Naruto's mouth hung open "Your Sakura-chan waits fast asleep under your tree." He was about to leave when she said. "Wait my payment,"

"What?" he turned back, Maybe she was senile she'd said he didn't have to pay.

"I gave you two fortunes sonny. One was on the house the other wasn't." Once again she'd read his mind!

"uhhh…"

"When you come to your 'love' she will be fast asleep. She's prepared chocolate for you so before she opens an eye pop a chocolate in your mouth and awaken her with a kiss."

"You got it lady!" That was hardly payment but little did he know the trouble it would cause.

-

Kissu, kissu, kissu, Sakura didn't know if she could do it. She'd found out that Sasuke would be training in the trees from someone who'd over heard Naruto and Sasukes little tussle. That was just like Sasuke to hang out with his rival on Valentine's Day when he was supposed to be with his love instead he would be beating Naruto to a pulp under the trees.

Kissu, Kissu, Kissu, what if Sasuke pushed her away? She had to stun him with cuteness she practiced her pouty and large blinky eye routine. If only she'd had one extra cup of coffee that morning maybe she would've been able to stay awake planning out her game plan but instead she fell asleep. Asleep underneath the same tree Naruto fell asleep under only a day ago.

* * *

  
I'm leaving it there now. Comment if you like commenting or you wanna give constructive criticism.


End file.
